Mistakes Will Be Made
by ChicagoXmadeXBeauty
Summary: Cody and Rilee have been together for years but what happens when one Tradgic argument leaves Cody to regret the past? Sucky Summarry but worth reading! R&R Please &Thank you
1. Mistakes Will Be Made

**Chapter One: Mistakes will be made**

"Rilee, open the door" Cody begged after making his usual mistake he said something that he couldn't take back.

"Go away Cody" she spat.

"Fine" he said throwing his hands in the air in surrender, he walked away sulking to the guest room, it's normally where he slept when he messed up which was a lot. He lay in the soft warm bed and hoped that Rilee would tell him that he could come back in their room. Forgetting his lucky pillow he walked down the narrow hall back to his room.

"Rilee sweetheart I forgot my lucky pillow can you give it me please?" he asked. She opened the door and tossed the pillow directly at Cody's head; dodging the pillow he caught it with his left arm and before she could close the door he pushed the door open and walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Cody go away" Rilee said in a soft voice.

"Rilee, can we talk please?"

"No, get away from me!" She exclaimed throwing a punch and catching Cody right in the jaw. He rubbed the spot where he had been punched.

"Rilee, let me explain and please...…" he stopped in midsentence catching Rilee's hand before she could throw another punch.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"Stop hitting me!" he yelled back.

"Well Get the hell out!" she replied pointing to the door. Cody didn't say another word he grabbed some of his clothes and stormed out.

"Where are you going?" she asked following him to where he was going.

"Out" he replied.

"And I'll repeat the question, where are you going?" she asked grabbing his arm spinning him around.

"Don't worry about it!" he snapped. She released his arm and walked retreated back to their shared room. Cody slammed the front door behind him; he got into his car; sat and decided to call Randy.

*Cody POV*

I dialed Randy's familiar number.

"Yo Runnels what's up?" Randy asked.

"Do you still have Ashli's number the one that we met in the club last week?"

"Uh sure why, aren't you still with Rilee?" Randy asked.

"Don't know, don't care, so do you have it?" I asked getting even more annoyed.

"Well someone's being rude, yeah I have it" Randy answered.

"Well what is it?" I snapped.

"908-143-8022, I'll let that one slide 'cause I don't know what you're going through but don't do it again, got that?"Randy replied.

"Yeah yeah whatever bye" I hung up. I needed to get Rilee off of my mind so I texted her.

Me: Hey

Her: Who's this?

Me: Cody, we met at 'rampage' last week

Her: Oh! The blue eyed cutie right?

Me: yeah

Her: Cool! What are you doing tonight?

Me: Nothing, I was hoping that you were free tonight…..

Her: are you asking me on a date?

Me: Well if that's what you want to call it then yeah it's a date

Her: Dope! Pick me up at 10:30

Me: Alright then it's a date3

I looked at the time and it was only 9:45 so I had time. I got out of the car and snuck back into the house using the spare key that I hid in the rather large plant next to the door. I walked upstairs to see if Rilee was asleep. Rilee wasn't asleep yet I heard her music from her head phones blaring and muffled crying. I reached for the knob of our shared bedroom but decided against it. I turned and made way towards the bathroom.

*End Of Cody's POV*

If you're going to cheat you must be crafty and sneaky. He snuck in the shower and let the hot water cascade down my soapy tanned body. Grabbing the shampoo he squirted a handful of the axe shampoo into the palm of his large hand. He worked the shampoo through his wet hair and scalp. He rinsed the suds out of his hair and rinsed his body and stepped out he wrapped the towlel around his waist. Drying off he heard the blaring of music through headphones getting closer to the bathroom door. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Rilee wearing one of Codys' 'Rhodes to the Future' t-shirts and purple basket ball shorts, her hair in a messy bun and dried mascara that left trails down her cheeks.

"Rilee" Cody said softly. She spun on her heels to face her 6 foot 1 boyfriend.

"Don't" was all she said holding up hand to him.

"Baby" he said taking a step closer to her warm figure. She took a step back.

"Don't touch me" she said barely above a whisper.

"Rilee don't do this, I'm sorry "He begged grabbing her wrist pulling her closer to his half naked body the only thing standing between them was the towel.

"Get off of me Cody!" she exclaimed.

"Fine" he let go and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, he walked back to bathroom and got dressed but before stepping out he sent a text to Ashli.

Me: hey Ash looks like I cant make it tonight

Ashleigh: Bummer I was looking forward to hanging out w/ you tonight

Me: don't call this number anymore

Ashleigh:don't worry about it I wont

Me:Cool delete my number….

Ashleigh:I'm too good for you anyway

Me: ha! You seem really upset maybe you should go to counceling bye!

Ashleigh:Whatever -_-

Me: SMH Stop texting me…

He dressed in a band tee and sweats. He climbed into the guest room's bed and tried to fall asleep. He tossed and turned until he heard his phone vibrate, he glanced at the screen seeing Ashli's name across the screen.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat.

"Why the sudden change all of a sudden?"

"Stop calling me!" he exclaimed and hung up he blocked her number so her calls and text messages wouldn't go through.

*Karlee's POV*

I heard Cody yelling, maybe its Randy or somethin'. I couldn't sleep, I would to fall asleep but to no avail. I guess not being in the arms of the person you love makes it harder to sleep, Wow those love songs don't kid around. I finally got tired of repeating the same lyrics over and over so I turned to 'between the lines' by Chris Brown and Kevin McCall. Maybe I should talk to Cody, I mean he did try to make up but I can hold a grudge. I shuffled to the guest room. The room was completely dark and I heard snoring. Yep Cody's asleep. I climbed into bed and snuggled against his warm chest. He wrapped his long tan arms around my waist.

"Cody?"

"Mhh?" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry" I replied placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry too, and Karlee?" he asked.

"yeah" I answered

"I Love you baby"

"I love you too Cody" I replied.

"My jaw hurts" he said rubbing the spot where I had punched him

"Sorry" I shrugged.

"Damn girl where'd you learn to punch like that?" he asked with a smile.

"You, silly" I yawned.

"Damn Right" he smiled. We spent almost the whole night talking about how much we loved each other,appologizing about the things we did to each other. Things were really starting to look up for us.


	2. Regret Nothing

**_*Recap*_**

We spent almost the whole night talking about how much we loved each other, apologizing about the things we did to each other. Things were really starting to look up for us.

*Cody's POV*

I woke up and noticed that Rilee wasn't in my arms like she was last night; where did she go? I looked over and saw a note which read…

'Mornin' sleepy head, I know you're probably wondering where I am so come down stairs I hope you're hungry! I love you!

Smooches!

A smile crept across my face as I made my way down stairs; I walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Mornin' sleepy head" she said in a soft voice.

"Morning… babe" I replied in between kisses.

"Cody, stop distracting me… trying to cook here" she said motioning to the food on the stove. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and held the carton up to my lips.

"No, Use a cup Mr. Runnels" she scolded.

"How did she see that?" I mumbled to myself, she didn't even turn around.

"Thanks for the advice Mrs. Runnels" I replied nipping her neck slowly.

"Cody… Not now…I'm busy" She said barely above a whisper.

"Why? Am I…. Distracting…you?" I asked between kisses and love bites.

"Yes…now stop so I can finish cooking" She replied strictly.

"O…K" I replied kissing her neck again before she swatted me away. She turned on her I pod and let it play aloud. Some song by Chris Brown played, it was kind of sexual. I watched her hips sway back and forth the song blaring from the small speaker. I listened to her sing along with the words and I'm not gonna lie it was kinda turning me on a little.

"We gon' do it like it's 'bout to be the end of the world, And they dependin' on us, To make earth shaking love as we lay down, lay down" she sang along. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and swayed along with her hips she turned facing me. She didn't pull away, so I took the opportunity to kiss her passionately, she kissed back and ran her soft hands through my hair. She moaned into the kiss and pulled me closer. I began to lift her shirt running my hands up and down her sides; she started to untie my sweat pants. She kissed my neck slowly. Before things could get any hotter her phone rang.

"Babe… let it... Ring" I said breathless between the soft kisses that were being planted on my neck.

"No, it's probably my mom" she replied breathing heavily. She put it on speaker

*Rilee POV*

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Hey sweetheart, what's that music in the back round, Where you and Cody making my grandchildren?" Mom asked. A huge smile grew on Cody's face.

"Mom!" I exclaimed blushing.

"What, you could tell me sweetheart I promise I won't tell your brother" she commanded.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me" I mumbled. Cody laughed.

"I don't find anything funny Mr. Runnels I want my grandchildren" She insisted once again.

"I don't think we'll have children for a while Mrs. Graham" Cody spoke up.

"It's fine if you're not ready, I'm not getting any younger Rilee" she scolded.

"Ok, so how's the rest of the family?" I questioned.

"Pretty good, your brother Aubrey is doing pretty well" she replied.

"That's good, Mom let me call you back when I finish cooking breakfast" I said.

"You're still cooking breakfast at 11:30 you guys must be late sleepers, I love you guys talk to you later" she said hanging up. I turned to Cody and pecked his lips.

"Sorry about my mom Cody, she can be a handful" I blurted.

"Its okay" he retorted. I finally finished cooking and Cody sat across the table.

"Thank you babe" he said blowing me a kiss.

"No problem baby" I answered. I watched in amusement as Cody Stuffed his mouth with eggs, bacon and pancakes; its baffling to me how a man could stuff his mouth with so much food. I never understood men.

"This is good" Cody said with a mouth full of half chewed food.

"No talking with your mouth full Mr. Runnels" I scolded.

"Sorry Mrs. Runnels" He mumbled. I just rolled my eyes. Cody's phone rang he glanced at the screen and decided not to answer. A message tone went off on my phone so I looked at the screen and Randy's name flashed across the screen.

Randy: Tell Yo' man that I'm gonna kick his teeth down his throat

Me: lol! Why? I like his teeth and I'm pretty sure he likes them too.

"Who ya texting?" Cody asked with another mouthful.

"Randy, he said to tell you that he's gonna kick your teeth down your throat" I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

Randy: He's getting too cocky -_- smh…

Me: Well who do you think he learned it from?

Randy: I don't know but whoever he is he's pretty cocky too

Me: Hmmm and who could that be….*mumbles* Randy

Randy: Oh yeah it was me

"He said you're getting too cocky" I replied after swallowing the food in my mouth.

"I learned from the best" he shrugged.

Me: he said he learned from the best!

Randy: Uh-Oh I think Cody plays for both teams if you catch my drift

Me: Lol! Shut it Orton!

Randy: Yes ma'am*holds head down*

Me: Poor Randy Candy

Randy: Yes Poor Lil' Ol' Me

Me: You are something else, Randy you know that?

Randy; that's my specialty , I'll talk to you guys later when I'm not getting nagged at :(

Me: Kay!

*end*

"What do ya want to do tonight?" Cody Asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I answered with a question.

"I have a perfect idea!" Cody Exclaimed.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"It's a surprise and you'll have to wait to find out" He said with a smirk knowing that I hate surprises. We finished our breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink.

"I have to take a shower" I said talking to myself.

"To save water we should take one together" Cody said bouncing his eyebrows.

"Nice try Runnels, I'm still upset with you" I said waving a finger at him.

"But Rilee..." He was cut off.

"No excuses" I replied.

"Fine" He sulked to the couch. I gathered my things and took my shower.

*15 Minutes later*

I got out of the shower and I noticed that Cody wasn't here. I picked up my phone and a text message appeared on my screen

Cody: Babe, I'm at the gym w/ Randall and Theodore… Don't wait up for me.

Me: Could've told me that before I got in the shower, but it's cool...I guess

Cody: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: Whatever you want it to mean Cody

Cody: And what exactly is that supposed to mean?

Me: Don't Worry About It

Cody: uh you really want to argue I thought we just made up

Me: So did I

Cody: Then why are you so angry?

Me: I'm not angry

Cody: I don't feel like arguing right now

Me: Whatever Cody

Cody: I guess I talk to you later

Me: I guess?

Cody: What do you want me to say?

Me: Nothing, see you when you get back.

*end*

"What am I going to do with him?" I asked myself, I washed the dishes and straightened up a little more. Orton's theme rang.

"Yo what is it Orton?" I said.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"I set your entrance music for when you and only you call And I Have caller I.D, Smart right" I answered.

"Smart, Uh Cody is on his way back, Do you know what's up with him?" he asked out of concerned.

"We've been arguing a lot lately, I don't know what is up with him" I added.

"Oh, he seemed pretty upset before he stormed out, Maybe Ted can talk to him" He insisted.

"I'll see" I agreed.

"Alright bye"

"Bye" I replied and hung up. I ran a hand over my face and released a breath. The front door swung open and a frustrated Cody stormed through the door. He said nothing as he stormed past me and went straight to our shared room.

*Cody's Pov*

Me: Hey

Ashli: I Knew you'd be back ;)

Me: Yeah, I Want You

Ashli: How bad?

Me: Really bad ;)

Ashli: ,mmh why don't you come over ;)

Me: Where Are You?

Ashli: Sherrington Hotel I'll be in the lobby

Me: See You When I Get There :)

Ashli: Ok

*End Of Convo*

*Cody's Pov*

I walked out of the room saying nothing to Rilee as I made my way to front door.

"Do you plan on coming back?" She questioned curiosity burning her grey orbs.

"Of Course where else would I stay?"I asked annoyed.

"Look don't get smart Cody"She spat placing her hands on her hips.

"I dont have time for this" I Replied brushing past her small frame, she watched as I walked out of the door. I got in the car and headed to the hotel. Twenty minutes later of driving I reached the hotel. I walked into the large building and scanned the room for the blonde haired green eyed woman.

"Cody" I heard a small voice calling my name, I spun quickly to see Ashli.

"Hey" I said casually.

"Hey" I Replied.

"Let's go" She said dragging me to her hotel room. She slowly planted kisses down my tanned skin and pulled my shirt over my head. She reached for my belt buckle, I lifted her shirt exposing her slim tan figure. I pulled her pants down slowly making our way backward towards the large bed. She pushed me on the bed and climbed on top of me. I pulled my pants down exposing my boxers,she quickly pulled those to the floor causing 'Mini Rhodes' to spring to life. She lowered herself onto my mini member, I moaned in the process.

"Dammit Cody" She moaned tossing her head back.

"Shit" I replied. Guiding her hips to go faster.

"Cody..." she managed to say going faster. I flipped her over so that I was on top. I slammed into her sweet spot multiple times.

"Dammit Cody I'm close" she mumbled.

"I Know baby" I replied thrusting faster and harder.

"Shit, I'm going to lose it" she answered her toes curling and sweat pouring from her forehead.

"Fuck, I'm cumming baby" I answered before spilling my hot load into her, I collapsed on top of her and rolled over.

"That was Amazing" she answered. I sat up and gathered my clothes starting to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back Home, I'll talk to you later" I said fixing my belt and throwing my shirt over my head and walking out. I made my way to my car so I could head back home.

My phone rang and I looked at the screen, Oh Shit It Was Rilee...


	3. Truth Be Told

_***Recap***_

My phone rang and I looked at the screen, Oh Shit It Was Rilee...

"Hello?" I answered trying to get my voice back to normal.

"Yeah Uh,I guess it's cool that you leave and not tell me where you are going" She spat.

"Rilee don't start" I said getting annoyed.

"I'm finishing. Where are you?" she questioned.

"Don't worry about it" I replied angrily.

"You know what Cody, Don't worry about coming home tonight" She responded spewing venom in her words.

"Why are you being like this?" I asked running a hand over my face.

"Because I can, Do what you want, but it's not like you don't do that already" She replied.

"Rilee, Stop" I warned.

"Stop what Cody, You don't care anyway"

"Rilee, I do care" I replied trying my best to keep calm.

"Not about me, All you care about is putting your penis in anything that walks" She answered.

"Stop being stupid" I answered balling my fist.

"So now I'm Stupid?" She questioned. Oh shit wrong move Runnels you're trying to get in the house not in the hospital.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it" I responded.

"Whatever" She said with a click.

"Dammit Rilee" I cursed under my breath. I got into my car putting the keys in the ignition starting the car and driving away. I reached for my phone to dial Randy's number.

"Yo Runnels You fucked up big time" Randy Said.

"Don't you think that I know that!" I snapped.

"Listen motherfucker, Don't get all bitchy with me because you fucked up just fix it. Got that?" He replied.

"I know I fucked up I need you're help" I said calmly.

"How the fuck can I help you?" He questioned in his normal Viper voice.

"I don't know I just know that I fucked up" I replied.

"I don't think that I can help you man" Randy replied truthfully.

"Randy, Please I need your help" I pleaded.

"Fine, What do you want me to do?" The older male questioned.

"I need you to cover for me, If Rilee asks I was with you the whole time"

"Cody, How bad did you fuck up?" he asked.

"I had sex with Ashli" I replied.

"Dude When Rilee finds out she is going to fuck you up, and I'm Not taking you to the hospital because you won't learn anything if I do" Randy answered once more. This made me frustrated so I just hung up.

*Rilee's POV*

I paced the floor back and forth, I chewed my bottom lip. I don't know what to do. My phone rang I glanced at the screen hoping that it wasn't Cody.

"What do you want?" I spat in disgust.

"Baby, I'm sorry I love you"

"Fuck You Cody" I replied.

"Baby please" He pleaded.

"What the fuck do you want me to say?" I said getting even more annoyed.

"Rilee, Can I come home?" I questioned.

"Whatever" I replied.

"I love you" He said

"Whatever" I hung up the phone tossing it on the bed next to me. I sighed in frustration and clenched my fist tightly. I heard the lock being messed with I knew it was Cody. I walked into the kitchen before he walked in.

"Rilee" he called. I hesitated whether or not to answer. He walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He questioned taking three steps closer to my figure.

"Us" I replied. He stood with a speechless look on his face to be honest I knew he didn't know what to say.

"Baby, I Love You Please don't say what I think you're about to say" He begged.

"I think We should take a break"

"Rilee, Please I Love you don't leave"he begged.

"Cody, we need time apart" I answered

"Baby, Please?" he said. I kissed his cheek and turned to walk away.

"Fine, you want time apart fuck you and just to clear the air I cheated on you!" He exclaimed. My heart shattered into a million pieces and tears streamed down my face. I stormed past him.

"That's not the only thing, She Does it better than you bitch".

*Noone's POV*

Rilee grabbed her car keys and stormed out she could barely see straight fom the tears in her eyes. She got in the car, tossed her phone in the passengers seat and drove away. She tried to wipe my eyes to make her vision better but it didnt work. Her phone rang and she looked at the turned her attention back to the road, she noticed the huge truck in front of her. She frantically turned the wheel hoping it would make a difference but to no avail. The car went off the road and flipped three times and landed on the drivers side. She was trapped in her seat belt and there was no way that she could get out.

*Rilee's POV*

I heard the faint sirens of the ambulance and cop cars, I felt the warm crimsion liquid pour from my forehead. The last thing I remebered was the argment I just had with Cody.

*Cody's Pov*

I Sat on the edge of my bed looking at the text messages between me and Ashli, When My phone rang. It was an unknown number I was unsure about answering but I answered ayway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Is this Cody Runnels?" a woman asked.

"Uh Yes, Why?"

"Are You Familar With The Name Rilee Graham?" She asked.

"Yes"

"She Got Into Accident, We need you to come to the hospital" She replied.


	4. Taken For Granted

_***Recap***_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Is this Cody Runnels?" a woman asked.

"Uh Yes, Why?"

"Are You Familiar With The Name Rilee Graham?" She asked.

"Yes"

"She Got Into Accident, We need you to come to the hospital" She replied.

"What!" I exclaimed. I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"They rushed her to University" The kind woman replied.

"Ok, I'll be there in five minutes" I replied shakily. I hung up with the woman and sent a mass text to Randy, Ted, Mike, Phil, AJ and others.

Me: Rilee just got in a car accident, meet me at University Hospital!

Others: On Our way

I stormed out of the house and made my way to my car. I was well over the speed limit. An Officer pulled me over.

"Officer is there a problem?" I questioned

"Is there a reason you were speeding?" The female officer asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend was just in a car accident and I need to get to the hospital" I answered, the tears flowing down my face.

"Go ahead" She said stepping away from my car. I sped off. Once I reached the hospital and I saw Randy and the others. I walked up to the desk.

"Um, May you tell me what room Rilee Graham is in?" I asked trying to hold back tears.

"330, but you have to wait until the doctor comes" she replied. I walked over to where the others were waiting.

"What Happened?" They questioned they asked with tears in their eyes.

"We Argued and she stormed out" I answered holding my head in my hands letting the tears fall where they may. Ted pulled me into a hug.

"It's my entire fault!" I said, crying even harder.

"Bro, it's not your fault" Ted said holding me tighter. The doctor came.

"Cody Runnels?" The doctor questioned. I pulled away from Ted and wiped the tears from my face.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"You Are able to see her now" he answered.

"Okay" We all followed the doctor to room 330.

I saw her laying there so motionless, It hurt so bad to know that I caused this. I took the seat next to the bed. I held her hand.

*Randy's P.O.V*

I watched wiping tears from my face as well; she was like a little sister that I never had. I saw as the others wiped tears from their faces.

"I'm so sorry" Cody said crying heavily. Ted walked over to Cody and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault"

"Cody it's not your fault" I added.

"I Love you so much, Baby" I watched as Cody poured his heart out to Rilee. The others crowded around the bed.

"Rilee, you can beat this, you are stronger than this" Phil said.

"Rilee, you are one of the strongest people I know you can get past this" AJ said. Ted said a prayer for her.

"We Love You Rilee" Phil, Ted, Cody and I said.

*No one's P.O.V*

"I Love You Guys Too" She said barely above a whisper.

"Rilee?" We questioned. She gave a small smile and her eyes fluttered closed. The heart rate monitor flat lined. The wrestlers were rushed out of the room. The doctors rushed in and began CPR. The monitor still flat lined no matter how hard the doctors tried to revive her. They tried shocking her but nothing worked.

*Cody's P.O.V*

I paced back and forth I hope Rilee was okay. After twenty minutes of waiting the doctor came back into the waiting room.

"I'm so sorry, she didn't make it" the doctor said and walking away to give us time to cope with the news he just gave us.

"Rilee!" I exclaimed. I dropped to my knees and just cried. The others cried too but not as hard as I did. My life was over. I spotted the doctor.

"Um, can we say goodbye?" I asked between sobs. He nodded and led us all to the same room.

"Rilee, Baby I'm so sorry. I love you" I said holding her lifeless hand. I thought about the times we had.

***Flashback***

"_Cody!" Rilee exclaimed engulfing me into a big hug._

"_Hey Baby" I replied pecking her lips._

"_You don't know how much I've missed you" She said snuggled into my chest._

"_I Missed you too baby" I replied._

"_Not as much as I missed you" she said grabbing my snapback off of my head and placing it on hers._

"_Thug Life!" She exclaimed with a cheesy smile._

"_You are such a dork" I said laughing._

"_But I'm your dork" she said kissing my cheek._

"_Damn Right baby" I replied._

***End***

"I love you" I said kissing her lips once more. I watched as the other wwe superstars said their goodbyes. I couldn't take this anymore. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even noticed that Rilee's family were in the room. They were bawling their eyes out. Shortly after my mom and dad came into the room. My dad embraced me.

"I'm Sorry about Rilee son" he said holding me like he used to when a was a little boy. After an hour of sitting in the room holding Rilee's hand. I kissed her one last time. I walked out of the room and decided to go home. I rode with Randy and the others. I was silent for the whole ride back. Once I got home I went into our shared room and stared at pictures of her and me. I cried my eyes out lying in the bed that we once shared. I remembered the first time we met; she was in the same homeroom class as me. I noticed her in the seat next to my rival; she was wearing a red 'Avengers' t-shirt and black jeans, with her favorite black, Red and Grey vans. She smiled in my direction and I kindly returned the smile. She was the only one that could make my heart flutter the way she did. I remembered our first date, I was nervous about asking her.

***Flashback***

"_Rilee?" I asked as I caught up to her in the hallway._

"_Yeah" She spun around and looked me in my eyes._

"_Uh, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me" I said, she smiled sweetly_

"_You mean like on a date?" she questioned blushing._

"_Yeah, Like a date" I replied confidently._

"_Sure" She answered with a dimply smile._

***End***

I cried myself to sleep that night hoping that this was just a dream.


	5. Seeing You Tonight

***Recap***

***Flashback***

"_Rilee?" I asked as I caught up to her in the hallway._

"_Yeah" She spun around and looked me in my eyes._

"_Uh, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me" I said, she smiled sweetly_

"_You mean like on a date?" she questioned blushing._

"_Yeah, Like a date" I replied confidently._

"_Sure" She answered with a dimply smile._

***End***

I cried myself to sleep that night hoping that today was just a dream. I turned over later in the night; I slung my arm over to feel a vacant spot where my girlfriend used to lay. I let the tears fall again. I felt my phone vibrate, I picked it up and glanced at the screen. It was Vince.

"Hello?" I asked sniffling

"Cody, I'm so sorry about your loss. You take all of the time off that you need." The older man said.

"Thanks Vince, I really appreciate it" I replied between sobs.

"No Problem, I feel really bad you know Rilee was like a daughter to me" he responded.

"I know" I answered.

"If you need someone to talk to you can call me or Linda anytime" he said.

"Thank you"

"No problem, Take care Cody. I really am sorry for your loss" he said and with that he hung up.

***No one's P.O.V***

Over the next few days Cody was distraught, he was hollow. He wasn't the same person anymore, and to be honest no one was the same. He was distant from everyone. He didn't call anyone; he just stayed at home and stared at old pictures of him and Rilee.

***Cody's P.o.v***

Every night was the same, so empty. I couldn't cry anymore I didn't feel the same. I didn't want to live any more. I thought about the last fight me and Rilee had. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed the hidden razor that I've always hid from Rilee. I put the cold metal to my warm skin, and dragged it across my flesh watching the warm blood rise to the surface. I dragged the razor across again three more times. I was numb, I couldn't feel anything. My phone rang and I answered.

"Cody, how are you feeling?" Randy questioned.

"Lifeless, I don't want to live anymore Randy" I admitted.

"Dude, Don't say anything like that" Randy Scolded.

"I'm done with my life, I have no reason to live anymore" I replied.

"Cody stop, Rilee wouldn't want you to do that" Randy said.

"She wouldn't care, she hated me and you know that" I spat

"Cody, I'm coming over there" Randy said.

"Don't please, It's no use it'll be too late" I replied. I heard a car door slam.

"Cody Stop saying shit like that, I'll call the cops and they'll lock your ass away" Randy Exclaimed.

"Randy, I'm done living" I answered, dipping my finger in the blood from the previous slit. I Spelled Rilee's Name out with my blood. I heard a knock on the door. I hesitated to open the door; I looked through the peep hole and saw Randy and Ted.

"Open The Door Cody!" Randy yelled I slowly undid the lock of the door. I sat against the wall and cried. Randy and Ted filed in and crouched down to my level. Ted noticed the cut and Rilee's name.

"What the hell Cody" Ted said grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. Randy noticed the razor and picked it up.

"Cody, where did you keep this?" Randy asked.

"In my wrestling bag" I replied and Randy went into search for the bag. He dumped the contents out and found two more razors.

"Do you have anymore?" he asked.

"No" I said truthfully.

"You're staying with us" Ted said.

"But" I was cut off.

"No" Ted replied.

"I want to stay; can you at least stay with me?" I begged not wanting to leave the place where Rilee and I spent most of our time together.

"Fine" they both said.

***Later that night***

I blankly stared at the T.V that illuminated the room and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a figure. It was Rilee, she stood in the doorway. I got up and walked over to the figure and she vanished.

_[In the blue TV light_

_From the corner of my eyes_

_Saw you standing in the doorway once again_

_Is it strange I never cry?_

_As the days and weeks go by_

_I keep picking up the phone to catch my breath_

_The real world sets in_

_But I can't let the end begin_

_So I look to the stars and pray they make it right]_

"Rilee" I said reaching out for her.

"Cody?" Randy questioned.

"She was standing right here" I replied looking at Randy. Randy looked at to where I was pointing.

"Cody, There was no one there" Randy said.

"Yes there was, Rilee was standing there" I answered.

"Okay" Ted agreed. Randy still looked confused. Ted shot him a just go with it look.

"I'm going to take a nap" I said.

"Alright" Randy Replied. I walked into our room. I looked at the picture on the night stand of me and Rilee on Valentine's Day. Words couldn't describe how happy we both were. I looked at the teddy bear that she was holding, it was one of her favorites. I glanced at another picture it was one of me and her at the carnival. She was kissing my cheek in that picture, one of her favorite pictures of us. I also noticed the gigantic Teddy bear I was holding, she begged me to win it for her. I placed the picture back on the night stand and lay on the bed.

_[Wish I may wish I might_

_Wish I had you here by my side_

_I'd do anything to bring you back to life_

_Wish I may wish I might_

_But I won't wish away my life_

_And I will make it through the day and I will smile_

_Cause I'll be seeing you tonight_

_From your t-shirt on my floor_

_To the places where we were_

_I miss you so much sometimes I talk to you alone_

_The real world sets in_

_But I won't let the end begin_

_So I keep holding on until the darkest hour_

_Wish I may wish I might_

_Wish I had you here by my side_

_I'd do anything to bring you back to life_

_Wish I may wish I might_

_But I won't wish away my life_

_And I will make it through the day and I will smile]_

I closed my eyes and pictured Rilee; I fell asleep with Rilee on my mind just like any other night.

***Dream Flash Back ***

"Whatcha Playing?" Rile asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Call of Duty Black Ops" I replied not taking my eyes off of the screen.

"Bet I Can Beat Ya" She replied.

"Oh really?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Yup" she replied.

"Someone's Cocky" I replied.

"Mhm" She answered. I quit and picked Multiplayer.

"Prepare to lose Mr. Runnels!" she exclaimed.

"What Ever You say Baby" I replied. The game started and we were off, I spotted Rilee by a truck, I aimed and shot at her three times.

"Ha, you missed!" She exclaimed. She shot at me four times and killed my character.

"But that's not fair" I whined.

"All's fair in love and war babe" she teased sticking her tongue out at me.

"Best two out of three?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings too bad, but whatever you say" she said flashing me one of those million dollar smiles. I rolled my eyes and the new game started over. She killed me once again.

"You asked for it Coddles" she said. The last game started and I finally killed her.

"Ha, I did it!" I exclaimed.

"That's one to my two" she said rubbing it in my face. I frowned and she laughed.

"I love you sweetie" She said kissing my lips.

"I love you too baby" I replied. We spent the rest of the day watching Comedy movies we laughed for hours until we cried.

_[And I can face the light_

_Cuz I'll be seeing you tonight_

_In my dreams it's you and I just like the old days_

_We lie around for hours and laugh until we cry]_

I woke up and turned over and fell back to sleep

***Second Dream Flashback***

_"No, get away from me!" She exclaimed throwing a punch and catching me right in the jaw. I rubbed the spot where I had been punched._

_"Rilee, let me explain and please...…" I stopped in mid-sentence catching Rilee's hand before she could throw another punch._

_"Let go!" she yelled._

_"Stop hitting me!" I yelled back._

_"Well Get the hell out!" she replied pointing to the door. I didn't say another word he grabbed some of my clothes and stormed out._

_"Where are you going?" she asked following him to where he was going._

_"Out" I replied._

_"And I'll repeat the question, where are you going?" she asked grabbing my arm spinning me around._

_"Don't worry about it!" I snapped. She released his arm and walked retreated back to their shared room. I slammed the front door behind me; I got into my car; sat and decided to call Randy._

_[Then I face the dawn and the lights come on_

_And it all comes back around_

_To mock me]_

I shot up and ran a hand over my face. I started to cry again, I saw one of Rilee's favorite teddy bears and held it close to my chest. Randy and Ted stood in the door way and decided to make their way over to me. they pulled me into a hug.

"We miss her too" They said.

***Few Weeks Later* **

***Back At Work***

I made my way to the gorilla position did my warm up and waited for my music to hit.

"Rilee, baby I love you and I know you're watching me. This is for you" I said to myself. My music hit and I walked through the curtain to see my opponent already in the ring.

"And his opponent Weighing in at 225 pounds, Cody… Rhodes!" The announcer said. I entered the ring and made eye contact with Rey Mysterio who was my opponent. I looked around the arena and saw all the signs about Rilee, It was one that really caught my eye. It read 'Rilee and Cody Forever, Rilee You Will Be Missed'. I got out of the ring and walked over to the person holding the sign.

"Thank you" I said looking the woman in the eye.

"You're Welcome, Sorry about Rilee" She replied. I smiled at the woman and got back into the ring. Rey extended his hand out I shook it. The match started with a lock-up, I backed Rey into a corner and continuously kicked him. The ref warned me to get Rey out of the corner. I Irish whipped him into another corner. I ran full speed but only to get kicked in the face. He quickly climbed to the top turnbuckle and jumped, I avoided the smaller man. The match drug on for 20 more minutes, Rey missed his 619 which resulted in a 'Cross Rhodes' a three count handed me the victory. I got out of the ring and got a mic.

***End of Cody's P.O.V***

"Rilee" Cody started breathing heavily into the microphone.

"Rilee, Sweetheart that one was all for you baby" he continued.

"I miss you" Cody stated earning a roar of cheers from the crowd.

"I Love you and you will always have my heart" He finished. Superstars filed out from the backstage area wearing Custom t-shirts which had a picture of Rilee which was her profile picture from Twitter. It read 'Rilee Will be Missed Rest In Peace' The superstars clapped, the cameras zoomed in on each of the superstars.

"We Miss Rilee" all of the superstars chanted and the crowd joined in. This made Cody cry, All of Cody and Rilee's Closest friends made their way to the ring and hugged Cody. The show closed out with the titantron showing a Tribute Video of Rilee and the fans chanting 'We Love Rilee'.

_[Wish I may wish I might_

_But I won't wish away my life_

_And I will make it through the day and I will smile_

_Cuz I'll be seeing you tonight_

_I'll be seeing you tonight]_


	6. I Will Always Love You

_***Recap***_

"Rilee" Cody started breathing heavily into the microphone.

"Rilee, Sweetheart that one was all for you baby" he continued.

"I miss you" Cody stated earning a roar of cheers from the crowd.

"I Love you and you will always have my heart" He finished. Superstars filed out from the backstage area wearing Custom t-shirts which had a picture of Rilee which was her profile picture from Twitter. It read 'Rilee Will be Missed Rest in Peace' the superstars clapped, the cameras zoomed in on each of the superstars.

"We Miss Rilee" all the superstars chanted and the crowd joined in. This made Cody cry, All of Cody and Rilee's closest friends made their way to the ring and hugged Cody. The show closed out with the titantron showing a Tribute Video of Rilee and the fans chanting 'We Love Rilee'.

_[Wish I may wish I might_

_But I won't wish away my life_

_And I will make it through the day and I will smile_

_Cuz I'll be seeing you tonight_

_I'll be seeing you tonight]_

_***End***_

I walked backstage with tears in my eyes, I wasn't sad anymore. I was happy that they all came through for Rilee. I heard my name being called so I turned to see who it was, I didn't see anyone. I turned in all directions and still didn't see anyone.

"Who the hell is calling me?" I asked to myself. I felt a hand on my chest shaking me gently.

"Cody!" A voice exclaimed.

I shot up sitting straight beads of sweat dripping from my fore head. My eyes popped open as I tried to catch my breath.

"Cody" I heard the voice again. I looked at the figure calling my name, it was Rilee.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"You're here?" I said confused, I touched her face there was no way that she was standing here now.

"Yeah where else would I be Baby" She replied with her eyebrow cocked. I scooped her into the biggest hug.

"Baby, you're Alive" I said squeezing tighter.

"Yes I am alive and I would like to stay this way" she said before coughing.

"Baby, I love you so much" I said not wanting to let go of her.

"Hugging too tight" she said between gasps for air.

"I Love You So Much and I never want to lose you" I said placing my hands on her face.

"Why are you acting so weird?" she asked.

"I had the weirdest dream" I admitted.

"About what?" She questioned moving closer to me. I explained the dream.

She looked at me confused.

"Okay, no more mountain Dew before bed Mr. Runnels"

"Baby, I Love You" I said pulling her into my lap.

"I love you too Dork" she teased kissing my lips.

"I know you are but what am I?" I questioned.

"My bitch" she said capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. She drew circles into my chest pulling my body closer to hers.

"How about you make me your bitch" I said suggestively.

"Don't give me ideas Runnels" she replied pushing me back and climbing on top of me.

"Uh- uh-uh I'm on top" I said flipping her over.

"Someone's possessive aren't they?" she replied with a smirk. I began to plant kissed down her neck, chest going further down by her naval.

"Cody, we should stop my parents are supposed to come over" she said.

"Nuh-uh, You're mine" I replied continuing to go further.

"Babe" she said barley. I discarded of her clothes quickly. I sent her a smirk before continuing my job. I slid my tongue into her slowly making her moan with every little movement. She ran her hand over the nape of my neck, her fingers playing in my short hair.

"Fuck Cody" She moaned her toes curling. I continued pleasuring her with my mouth. The doorbell Rang and I ignored it, she had no other choice but to ignore it. I removed my tongue and replaced it with 'mini rhodes'. Gripping her hips I went slow on purpose teasing her with every thrust.

"Shit, Baby.. Faster..Please" She begged her eyes rolling to the back of her head. I continued to tease her, her moans sending chills down my spine.

"God Rilee, You feel so good" I moaned starting to speed up the pace.

"Damn This feels so good" she said bucking her hips. I started to go faster and faster. Her Phone rang vibrating off of the night stand onto the carpeted floor.

"Rilee, I love you" I whispered into her ear and retreating back to her neck nipping every bit of her exposed flesh.

"Cody please, Don't... Stop" She said breathlessly digging her nails into my skin. I was reaching closer to my peak.

"I Fucking love you so much" I said above a whisper

"Fuck, Cody I'm going to lose it" she moaned once more.

"Me too baby" I answered, She released and I continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Cody, Please?" She begged, watching her squirm under me put a smile on my face. Finally Releasing I looked at her small frame under me, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and her breathing frantically. I collapsed on top of her but not before kissing her soft lips.

"Babe, I will always Love you"

"I Love You Too Sweetheart" she said flashing me a dimply smile.

*A Few weeks Later*

*Rilee's P.O.V*

I wasn't feeling so well lately, I've been throwing up alot lately. Cody held my hair back while I threw up.

"Babe this is like the 5th time today" Cody Said concerningly rubbing circles into my back. I rinsed my mouth with water,spit and started to brush my teeth.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied with my mouth filled with toothpaste. Once I took a shower and got dressed we were out heading to the doctor.

*20 minutes later*

We were inside the waiting room. A Red headed woman made her way towards me and Cody. Her eyes glued to Cody, I wanted her to know that I was watching that bitch.

"I love you baby" I said kissing Cody passionately, I watched as she angrily flipped the pages in the folder. I was always the jealous type and I was not afraid to admit it.

"I love you too" he said grabbing my hand intertwining his fingers with mine. The doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Rilee, What brings you here lately?" The older man asked.

"Well she has been throwing up and she wasn't feeling too good for about a week" Cody Said.

"Are You pregnant?" he asked.

"No, I took four test and they all said negative" I said.

"Okay but just to make sure do you want to take another test?" he asked.

"Okay" I agreed. He handed me a small plastic container and I headed to the bathroom. I finished what I had to do, washing my hands three more times before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Rilee this will take about 5 minutes for the results to come back" The doctor added. I nodded in agreement.

*Five Minutes Later*

The Doctor walked back into the room with an unreadable look on his face.

"Rilee, I Have News For You" He said. Cody sent me a reassuring look.

"Congratulations, You are Pregnant" The grey-haired male said.


	7. Surprise! Surprise!

**Sorry For the Late Update! Sorry Been Busy with other Stories, School && Things of that nature… I hate School~ anyway enough with the rant, back to the Story! There will be some spanish spoken so For those of you who don't speak spanish translations under them. Text messages will always be in BOLD! **

***Recap***

The Doctor walked back into the room with an unreadable look on his face.

"Rilee, I Have News for You" He said. Cody sent me a reassuring look.

"Congratulations, you are Pregnant" The grey-haired male said.

***End***

"Oh my god" I said hugging Cody. He kissed my lips and smiled.

"I'm going to be a daddy" Cody said in shock.

"Yes you are" I replied. Cody's phone rang.

"Whats up" he said calmly.

"Where are you?" Orton asked.

"At The Doctor" he replied.

"Why are you at the doctor?" Randy questioned.

"Remembered when I said that my arm was hurting for a week straight?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"I went to the doctor to get it checked out" he lied.

"Okay, Uh anyway Me and the boys are ging out tonight you down?" Randy asked.

"Uh, I can't I have plans with Rilee" he answered.

"Oh,Have fun I'll talk to you later" Randy said.

"Ok" I said and hung up.

*Rilee's P.O.V*

_Randy: Hey Short Stack :)_

_Me:Hey Tall Stack :) _

_Randy: Where are you?_

_Me: At The Doctor With Cody :)_

_Randy:Ok._

_Me: Cool I 'll talk to you later._

_Randy:Ok Shorty ;D_

_Me: Bye :)_

*End*

Me and Cody Left making our way back home. Once in the car Cody pulled me into a kiss.

"I love You" He said.

"I Love you Too" I answered.

"It's a baby in there" Cody Said placing a hand on my stomach.

"Yup, What do you think the sex is?" I asked.

"I Hope it's a girl" he replied.

"I bet it's a boy" I answered.

"If It's a girl what would you name her?" I asked.

"Um Arianna or Adrianna, I like Both" He said shrugging.

"What would you name it if it's a boy?" He questioned.

"I Like the name Aiden or Tristan I'm undecided" I replied.

"I Like those names" He said grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. I was on twitter and out the corner of my eye I could see Cody smiling at me so I returned the smile.

"No puedo creer que vamos a ser padres" I said in my first language. He smiled.

**(I Can't Believe We're Going to be Parents)**

"Ni puedo, No se puede negar que eres el amor de mi vida" He said kissing my cheek.

**(neither can I, There is no denying that you are the love of my life)**

I turned my attention back to Twitter and noticed an old picture of me and Cody that was retweeted by a fan.

I replied to it saying 'Old Times, Glad To Know That There Are Fans That Support Us :)' I smiled looking at how happy we were.

I turned on the radio only to hear the worst song possible 'Love Sosa' by Chief Keef

"Ugh, I hate this song" I groaned which made Cody rap even louder.I turned the station and I hear my favorite song 'Sweetheart' by Chris Brown.

"Novio, cuando el sunlights en su cara  
Espero que la fe puede tener su forma actual  
Cariño, es como que estoy a la deriva en las estrellas  
y mis amores en el camino " I sung along in spanish.

**(Sweetheart, when sunlights on her face**  
**Hope that faith can have its present form**  
**Honey, it's like I'm drifting on the stars**  
**and my loves on the way)**

"Usted es mi sorpresa Hermosa" he said leaning over from the drivers seat pecking my lips.

**(You Are Beautiful)**

"You are a sweetheart, you know that?" I said gazing into his blue eyes that were currently filled with true passion and lust. When we got home I was exhausted. I yawned.

"Sleepy Huh?"he asked. I nodded walking over to the couch where Cody was sitting. Snuggling against his chest I sat happily watching Avengers.

"How many times did you watch this movie?" I asked curiously.

"Three" He replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You are such a nerd" I said with a smirk.

"But You Love Me anyway" He said.

"Yup That I do" I replied.

"Hey go to sleep, You need rest" He said rubbing small circles in my back. I nodded and got comfortable and fell asleep with my head on Cody's lap and his hand running through my hair.

*Cody' P.O.V*

I watched as Rilee slept, she looked so peaceful. Her hair falling messily into my lap and a small smirk plastered on her face.

"I love you babe" I said kissing her forehead. After a while I started to fall into a consuming slumber. We both woke up at the same time.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Awesome, You?" she replied.

"Perfect" I said stretching a little and sitting back in the spot where I was recently. I pulled Rilee on my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Cody can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You just did" I said with a smile.

"Seriously" she replied.

"Sure shoot" I answered.

"Why Are you acting so..." She searched for the words to say and I shifted.

"Acting so what?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Different" She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you told me about that dream you had you've been different" She replied.

"I'm The same Cody, I was before I had that dream" I replied.

"No you're not, You're different" she answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing" She replied.

"You Don't understand"

"What do you mean by that ?"She asked getting up so she's facing me.

"Nothing" I replied getting up and walking into our bedroom.

"Cody" She called behind me.

*Cody's Thoughts*

How the hell can she be mad at me? She has no idea what I had to go through. I might be over thinking this, she was right I have been acting different.

*End Of Cody's Thoughts*

I walked out to find Rilee sitting in the spot that I was sitting with her head down.

"Ri" I called walking over to her lifting her head up. Her eyes were lost in thought.

"Sorry" She said.

"Don't apologize" I said placing my finger on her lips.

"I'm Sorry, You're right I have been acting different" I replied.

"That dream made me realize that god forbid that I could lose you at anytime and it sowed me how much I take you for granted, Baby I want you to know that I love you so much and I'll never love anyone as much as I love you" I said.

"One exception" She said holding her stomach.

"The Only Exception" I said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Do you want to tell them tonight?" She asked.

"Maybe tomorrow" I replied

"Fine by me" she said with a shrug.

"Hungry?"

"Little bit" she answered.

"Cool, you go watch T.V or something I'll cook" I said shooing her out of the kitchen.

*Rilee's P.O.V & Text Convo*

_Phil: Whats up Bum :)_

_Me:Not much, you?_

_Phil:Trying to clear my head..._

_Me: Argument?_

_Phil: Yeah_

_Me: About What?_

_Phil: The Usual, She's Jealous_

_Me:About?_

_Phil:She Thinks We "Hang out too much"_

_Me:Whats her deal? _

_Phil: She thinks that there is something going on between you & me_

_Me: There isn't anything going on, I'm with Cody why would anything be going on?_

_Phil:You ask her..._

_Me: I don't understand her_

_Phil: Should I let her go?_

_Me: No, Try to work things out_

_Phil: I'll try but just because you said so... :)_

_Me: Lol, stawp it! _

_Phil: even though I can't see your face I know your'e blushing_

_Me: Nu uh *hides face*_

_Phil: Yuh huh, It's nice to know that I have that affect on you :)_

_Me: Lol, I can't with you, you know that?_

_Phil:Yup! :)_

_Me:Tell Me How It Goes..._

_Phil: Will do Nerd! _

_Me:Whatever Bum :)_

_Phil: Talk To Ya Later Punk!__ :)_

_Me:Peace!_

I heard Cody humming Our Lady Peace softly which brought a smile to my face. I watched as he shuffled back and forth. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just watching" I said leaning against the wall. He smiled.

"You are so cute" I said.

"Well I try, dinners almost done babe" he said.

"Okay" I replied. Walking over to the couch I turned on the TV to an episode of 'Jersey Shore'

I watched contently for about ten minutes until Cody called me.

"Babe, foods ready!" he called from the kitchen.

"Kay!" I called in reply. I held my hand to stomach and felt kicks. Smiling I walked into the kitchen and placed Cody's hand on my stomach, He smiled flashing his pearly whites and dimples.

"I predict that he has your eyes, smile and hair" I said taking the plate from his hands.

"Maybe, Might have your dimples, eyes , lips and nose" he answered with a shugg.

"He or she will be the dopest baby in the world"I said smiling feeling another kick.

"Agreed, They'll have anything before it hits the racks" He replied smiling.

"They'll be the most dashing baby" I added. We ate in silence occasionally passing smiles. Once finished I washed the dishes and walked in the living room to see Cody passed out on th couch.

"Cody, You have to go to bed"I said, he mumbled something inaudiable and went into the room. I follwed and dressed in my favorite Teddy Bear Pjs and he stripped down to his boxers an crawled into bed, snuggling closer to his side we tried to drift to sleep.

"I love you Ri, and daddy didn't forget about you I love you too" He said placing his hand on my stomach.

"I love you too, Mommy loves you too" I replied placing my and on top of Cody's. We drifted to sleep peacefully.


	8. Secrets Revealed?

**Hello Beautiful People! Another Update! Excited? Well ya should be! I don't own anything but the plot, Rilee and the Baby soon to come…. DON'T SUE ME! **

**Cody: Read & Review Pwetty pwetty pwease *Pokes out bottom lip***

**Me: On To The Story! **

_*Recap*_

I watched contently for about ten minutes until Cody called me.

"Babe, foods ready!" he called from the kitchen.

"Kay!" I called in reply. I held my hand to stomach and felt kicks. Smiling I walked into the kitchen and placed Cody's hand on my stomach, He smiled flashing his pearly whites and dimples.

"I predict that he has your eyes, smile and hair" I said taking the plate from his hands.

"Maybe, Might have your dimples, eyes, lips and nose" he answered with a shrug.

"He or she will be the dopest baby in the world" I said smiling feeling another kick.

"Agreed, they'll have anything before it hits the racks" He replied smiling.

"They'll be the most dashing baby" I added. We ate in silence occasionally passing smiles. Once finished I washed the dishes and walked in the living room to see Cody passed out on the couch.

"Cody, You have to go to bed" I said, he mumbled something inaudible and went into the room. I followed and dressed in my favorite Teddy Bear Pjs and he stripped down to his boxers an crawled into bed, snuggling closer to his side we tried to drift to sleep.

"I love you Ri, and daddy didn't forget about you I love you too" He said placing his hand on my stomach.

"I love you too, Mommy loves you too" I replied placing my and on top of Cody's. We drifted to sleep peacefully.

_*The Next Morning*_

_*Cody's P.O.V*_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. I cursed under my breath and watched Rilee as she mumbled curses and tossed over.

"Babe, Wake up" I tapped her arm gently. Pregnant women can be VERY dangerous.

**(Note From Cody)**

**(Don't Mess With them, Especially When they are asleep, Unless you want to die go right ahead but otherwise I wouldn't)**

She stirred and threw the cover off of her body. I smirked Ri was never a morning person.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked grumpily.

"You, You're so cute when you're mad" I said tilting my head to the side.

"It should be illegal to be awake and functioning at this hour, I ought to Blow up the sun and make it night forever" She ranted making her way to the bathroom.

"We leave in a hour!" I called walking out of the room and down to the kitchen.

She took her shower and gathered her things to get ready to go to the gym.

"Ready, Babe?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm" She mumbled slinging her bag over her shoulder. We left and made our way to the gym with the others.

_*Ri's P.O.V*_

_*Text Convo*_

_Randy: Morning Sleepy head!_

_Me: Mornin'_

_Randy: You're Awake *Gasps*_

_Me: Sadly_

_Randy: Lol! You Must be very happy_

_Me: Nope, It should Be illegal to be up at this time in the morning_

_Randy: I'm used to it_

_Me: I don't think I'll ever get used to it_

_Randy: Sucks to be you _

_Me: It really does, on our way _

_Randy: Cool, see you guys when you get here_

_*End Of Convo*_

I held Cody's hand in mine and gently squeezed it. He smiled reassuringly. Once we got there Cody did his normal work out and I just sat there.

"Rilee!" Randy exclaimed

"Thunder Thighs!" I exclaimed hugging Randy.

"I missed you short stack" he said ruffling my perfectly curled hair.

"Hey!" I whined.

"Love you though" He said releasing his hug.

"Hey Ri" John called.

"Hello Johnny Kins" I smirked.

"I hate that name, Any who why aren't you working out like you always do?" He asked. Cody glanced at me

"Uh, I'm not feeling it today" I lied simply. Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, Well hope you feel better" He said going to lift his normal rep. I breathed a breath of relief.

"Hello Batman" Phil said from the other side of the room.

"Hey, Robin" I replied with a smirk.

"How come you no working out?" he asked with his lip poked out.

"Me no feel good" I replied playing along.

"Aww, Boo hoo" he said sticking his tongue out. I flipped him the bird.

"When?" He asked.

"Never In your life" I had answered.

"You know you want me" He said flexing his muscles, good thing he was in a shirt or I think I would've died.

"Eww" I said pretending to gag but on the inside I was dying.

"You love me though" He said hugging me. For some strange reason it felt like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. I blushed a little trying to hide it.

"Whatever Robin" I replied in my impression of batman. This caused the other superstars laugh. I noticed Cody glaring at Phil. I looked back at him and he looked away. Damn in hot water now.

*One Hour Later*

The guys were finished with their work out and Cody still wouldn't make eye contact or talk to me. Cody grabbed his stuff and went out to the car not saying a word.

"What's up with him?" Randy asked.

"I don't know" I replied shrugging.

"Uh-Oh Phil, looks like he's out to get you" John said. I looked at John confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said trying to walk away.

"Don't Move!" I commanded stopping him in his tracks.

"Now, What do you mean?" I asked grabbing his ear and dragging him away.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow" He said.

"Tell me" I growled.

"Okay, just please let go" He begged. I let go.

"Now Start talking!" I exclaimed.

"Never!" He replied. I grabbed his ear again.

"Fine, ok, ok" he answered.

"Phil is…" John started but my phone interrupted him.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"So, are you going to flirt with Phil all day or come home with your boyfriend" Cody sneered.

"What are you talking about, I'm not flirting with anyone" I shot back in defense.

"Oh yeah, then what do you call it?" he asked in a smart tone.

"I'm Talking to John If you must know" I snarled.

"Sure you are" He said hanging up.

"UGH!" I said throwing my phone against the wall. John looked at me with a confused look.

"What just happened?" He asked curiously.

"He's a jackass" I answered.

"But what just happened?" He asked once more.

"He thinks that I was 'Flirting with Phil'" I replied using air quotations.

"Oh" He replied picking up my phone.

"I've known Phil since we were in 3rd grade" I said.

"Well see here's the thing, Phil has had a HUGE crush on you since then" John blurted. I was speechless; I mean not to say I didn't have a crush on him. I did have a crush on him and then he got with Beth and I got with Cody.

"Screens cracked pretty badly" He added handing me my phone.

"Uh, John I have to go. Talk to you later" I replied avoiding his gaze. I walked past him making my way to the car. I got in the car keeping my eyes on the shattered screen of my IPhone. He drove off in complete silence.

"How'd you do that?" He asked. Truthfully I didn't really want to talk to him.

"Threw It" I replied avoiding his gaze.

"Rilee" He called hoping to for me to lift my gaze off of the floor. I glanced at him, the anger clear in his face.

"What?" I asked

"Why are you mad you have no reason to be mad, I have every right to be mad after I watched my girlfriend of 6 years flirt with another guy" he spat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about!" He raised his voice.

"You are so fucking delusional!" I yelled back. We arrived at the arena and Cody pulled into a parking space.

"I'm Delusional!?" He asked.

"Yeah, you are" I spat.

"If I was flirting with one of those Ring rats you'd be pissed wouldn't you?"

"Then why don't you go do that then!?" I sneered. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Maybe I will!" He screamed getting out of the car, slamming the door and making his way to one of the entrances. I got out and decided to stay outside.

"Why aren't you with Cody" A southern accent asked.

"Hey Teddy Bear" I said sadly trying to hide the tears. He kneeled down next to me.

"Why are ya crying?" he asked. I didn't respond he automatically knew that Cody and I were fighting.

He hugged me.

"It'll get better sweetheart" he said rubbing circles into my back.

"Thanks Theodore" I said using his full name.

"No problem Rilee" he said with small smile. I walked into the building not really in search for anyone. Greeting a few superstars and divas I made my way to catering. Once in catering I noticed Cody talking to Brandi. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Stephen (Sheamus), Phil, Paul, Nick and Alberto.

"Hiya" I said full of pep.

"Hey, long time no see" They replied.

"Yeah, I missed you guys" I said pretending to be sad.

"She missed me the most" Nick said with a goofy grin.

"No she missed me more" Paul argued.

"Both of you fellas are wrong, the lass missed me tha most" Stephen said with a cocky smirk.

"Batman Returns!" Phil exclaimed.

"With Robin as her sidekick" I replied.

"I missed you all equally" I replied with a smile.

"So how ya been" Paul asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Pretty good, You?"

"Meh, Me and Stacy broke up" he said sadly.

"Sorry" I replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be, She cheated" He answered.

"Do I need to kick her ass, because you know I'll do it" I replied.

"No" he chuckled.

"Damn" I mumbled.

"Where's C..." Stephen started his eyes locked on something else. I turned to where he was glaring. The sight was heartbreaking; Cody had his lips attached to some other bitch. I got up and made my way over to where he and that bitch were. There he sat with her on his lap, It was about to go down not saying a word I pulled the bitch by her hair and on to the floor. I climbed on top of her throwing punches at her face but only to get pulled off by a pair of strong arms. Those arms belonged to Cody, I tried Stomping and kicking the bitch but Cody pulled me off of her.

"Rilee, What the fuck are you doing?" He asked. I turned around and threw right hand punch hitting Cody square in the eye, He let go automatically. Brandi must have gotten up when I wasn't paying attention because the bitch hit me in the back of my head. I caught her in the face with a few more fists, kneeing her in the stomach she doubled over and I went to kick her in the head but was pulled away by another pair of even stronger arms which belonged to Stephen.

"Bitch, it ain't over!" She called being held back by Cody.

"Bring It Bitch!" I replied with a smile, my lip was busted, and that stupid bitch clawed the shit out of my face, my eye was swollen and I started to get a headache but I really didn't give a fuck.

"You're next you stupid Motherfucker!" I spat at Cody.

_*Stephen's P.O.V*_

I dragged her back to my locker room. She was obviously angry; the tears fell to the ground. I felt sincerity towards her; poor girl had her heart broken so many times by that son of a bitch. I honestly hope that Cody gets his arse kicked. Just wait until Randy, Ted, and the others find out. I grabbed a cloth and wet it a little and started to wipe her bottom lip and the scratches. She flinched a little bit.

"Thanks" She said sweetly.

"No Problem lass just don't go out there trying to kick her or Cody's arse" I responded.

"I'll try" she answered looking directly into my eyes.

"Let's get you to the medic" I replied walking out first to make sure that crazy bitch wasn't out there. We were on our way to the medical office to get her checked out when I saw a group of superstars struggling with something. I couldn't really tell what it was but I saw Paul and he waved me over.

"Rilee, I need you to stay in here, I will be right back okay" I told her softly. She nodded and walked into the office. I jogged over there and see that all of the men's locker room is trying desperately to pull someone off of Cody. I got closer and seen that it was Phil on top of a bloodied Cody who was trying mercifully to get him off and to block the blows. I pushed my way to the middle and grabbed the Chicago native and dragged him away from the bastard on the floor.

_*Ri's P.O.V*_

I heard the commotion outside of the office, I noticed Stephen dragging Phil away.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. Two superstars pulled a bloodied Cody in and sat him in a chair. He was pretty fucked up, His eye was swollen shut, His mouth and nose were bleeding and he had a pretty bad gash on his eyebrow.

"Cody" I spoke softly. He didn't make eye contact with me. The medic came in with all his medical things.

"Who's first?" He asked nicely. I pointed to Cody.

"Cody's first" He said and began to clean all of the blood off of him.

"Cody, you are going to need stiches in your eyebrow it's a pretty bad gash" He said.

"Who did this to you Cody?" I asked letting the tears that built fall.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you care about me anyway" He hissed in pain.

"Cody please" I begged.

"Phil" he mumbled holding the ice pack to his eye.

"it's all my fault, baby I'm sorry" I said between sobs.

"Rilee, it's not your fault" he replied and just then Phil walked in.

"You son a bitch!" Getting up I threw punches at Phil, he dodge them and grabbed me.

"Why are you hitting me?" He questioned.

"Look at what you did" I said pointing to Cody and sobbing.

"He broke your heart"

"YOU COULDV'E KILLED HIM YOU ASSHOLE!" I exclaimed.

"I'm fine" Cody countered.

"No, you're not look at you" I said.

"Come here" I walked over to him, he looked me straight in my eyes.

"I Promise you and the baby I'm fine" he said his voice much softer now.

"Wait, you're Pregnant!?" Phil Questioned.


	9. The Truth Hurts, Or Does It?

*Recap*

"Wait, you're Pregnant!?" Phil Questioned.

*end*

I stood there speechless not really knowing what to say. I saw all the hurt in Phil's eyes; I can tell he wanted to cry.

"Phil" I spoke with a raspy voice, he walked out making his way down the opposite hall. Today really wasn't my day if you couldn't tell already. Stephen walked into the room.

"What's wrong with Phil?" he questioned. I took a deep breath and let the words escape from my soft pink lips.

"I-I'm…. I'm….. Pregnant" I admitted I watched as his eyes went big.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LASS?" He exclaimed, I jumped a little I wasn't expecting that.

"You could've hurt the baby lass" he said much calmer than before.

"I know, I wasn't thinking" I replied.

"You have to go to hospital to get things checked out" Cody spoke from his seat.

"I know" I answered.

"I'll take you" Stephen offered.

"Thanks" I said and walked out with him in pursuit. We got to the hospital and had to wait about 10 minutes to be seen. The receptionist called my name and we made our way to the back.

"Are you two expecting?" The nurse asked. Stephen's eyes just about bugged out his head.

"No" I answered with a small laugh. She looked confused but I can tell she didn't want to ask any more questions.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I got into a fist fight and I wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby" I said quietly waiting for her to yell.

"Lay back" She instructed I did as I was told. I felt the cold gel hit my warm flesh.

"Cold…so Cold" I mumbled causing Stephen to laugh. She checked out the baby.

"Everything is fine Rilee" she said handing me a paper towel to wipe off the gel. I breathed a breath of fresh air.

We left and made our way back to the arena. Cody was still in the medic's office. Stephen and I walked in and Cody stood.

"How's the baby, are you okay, are you hurt?" he flooded me with questions.

"Everything's fine with the baby, I'm okay" I answered. Stephen stood there with a straight emotion and his fist balled.

"I'll be back" I said walking out in search of Phil but to no use.

*Few days later*

I haven't talked to Phil in a few days, he's been avoiding me. I was walking down the hall and saw Nick on his phone.

"Nick! Have you seen Phil?" I asked.

"Yeah" He answered.

"Where is he?"

"Locker room with Paul H." he answered

"Thanks" I said making my way to his locker room. Once I was there I knocked waiting for the Chi-town native to answer.

"Who Is It?" Phil asked from the other side of the door.

"Rilee, Phil can we talk please?" I practically begged. He didn't answer, it was silent. I started to walk away when I heard the door open. I spun around to a broken looking Phil, his eyes were dark and bloodshot. He motioned me into the room.

"Phil, Look I'm Sorry That I didn't tell you that I was pregnant, I was going to tell you I swear b—"

"But What?" He asked.

"I didn't think it was the right time, I swear we were going to tell you" I said and kept my gaze to the floor. He was silent and paced.

"Rilee….." He paused. " I don't know if you know this but…" He paused again, He looked at Paul

"But What?" I asked.

"Come Here" I was curious so I went over there.

"I Love You" He pulled me by my waist and placed his lips gently against mine, the cold metal from his lip ring pressed against my warm pink strawberry flavored lips. He pulled away and retreated to the bench.

"H-how long have y-you felt like this?" I asked out of complete shock.

"Since the third grade" he admitted playing with his lip ring.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know, you always had a boyfriend and I always had a girlfriend" he answered quietly.

"I-I Love You Too" I answered biting my bottom lip. The expression on Paul's Face was PRICELESS. Phil got up from the bench.

"Yeah?" He pulled me closer to him

"Yeah" I answered.

"You're with Cody" He said stating the OBVIOUS.

" I know, I need to go" I said pulling away from him and making my way towards the door.

"Rilee, Wait" He said catching up with me, he kissed my lips once again. I wanted to pull away but I melted into the kiss, he pulled away.

"See you around Ri" He said and I walked out and back to Cody's Locker Room

"Sorry About these past two days" I apologized.

" I've been through worse" he shrugged. Stephen knocked at the door.

"Cody, Vince wants you and Phil in his office" He said and walked away.

"I'll be back babe" He said getting up and walking towards Vince's office.

*Cody's POV*

I knocked on Vince's door.

"Come In" Vince said, he sounds pissed. I walked in and took a seat next to the man that I hated.

"Since you two had a little fall out backstage Monday, You two are to take the next few days to discuss your differences, which means that you are suspended for a few days"

"But V-" I started but I was cut off by the son of a bitch next to me.

"What about Smackdown?" Phil asked.

"Don't worry about that, we'll take care of that" Vince said.

"I'm Champion Vince, you can't just take me out of the show" Phil responded.

"I can and I will" He said

"You two are dismissed" he said kicking us out of his office. I walked out and went back to my locker room.

"How'd it go?" Rilee asked.

"We're Suspended" I replied.

"Suspended in the middle of the week?" She asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I responded I grabbed my gym bag and my phone and we left.

"Can I drive?" Rilee questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Sure babe" I said.

"YAY!" She said goofily which brought a smile to my face.

"You're a goofball" I said smiling.

"Your Goofball" she answered getting in the car and starting it. I sat in the passenger seat and leaned my head against the window.

*20 Minutes later*

We were home at last we were home!

"I'm tired babe" I said sprawling out on the couch.

"Poor baby, Get some sleep, you need it" She replied.

"Only if you cuddle with me" I teased.

"Sure, why not?" She answered with a smile. She lay next to me with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around my frame.

"I Love You" I replied with a yawn

"I Love You too Cody" she said pecking my lips.


End file.
